Dahra Baidoo
Dahra is described as an African (not African American, just African) 14 year old girl from Ghana. She is the ex girlfriend of the formerly popular and sporty Elwood. They couple together to form one of the two well known couples in Perdido Beach, other than Sam and Astrid. This encourages and makes the kids of the FAYZ feel a lot more relaxed, as it replicated "The Old Days". In Plague, it is mentioned that she and Elwood break up, because she grew tired of him being unhelpful. Dahra is one of the most respected people in the FAYZ, even without powers. She works with Lana to heal injuries, and is the only one capable of stopping an illness. When Cookie was hurt by Caine, she took care of him until Lana healed him, thereby earning his loyalty. She runs the so-called Hospital for most of the series, and therefore many kids owe her their lives. While Dahra runs the hospital, she is incapable of doing much more than stopping people from dying until Lana can use her power to heal them. It is revealed late in Gone that most of her knowledge was obtained from reading a book. In Plague, she cares for the Supernatural Death Cough and is almost killed by the Bugs while doing so. Most of her helpless patients are massacred by the Bugs. Throughout the series, Dahra is confronted by Mary Terrafino, who asks for Prozac and other anti-depressants, which do not work for her. Dahra is again spoken to by Mary in Lies, and is the first to hear of her concerns about Drake's existence in Perdido Beach, this shows she is trusted by the most important people of the FAYZ. It is revealed throughout the series that Dahra is one of the few people who Sam respects enough to never get impatient with. It is implied, in Hunger, that Dahra gave Brianna the morphine to save Sam's sanity after his whipping by Drake. When Sam returns to PB, she is one of the people who greets him. 'Gone' Dahra was first introduced as one of the kids elected to meet with Caine, Diana, and the other Coates kids when they first came to Perdido Beach. She volunteered to help Cookie when Caine used his powers to slam the cross into his shoulder, instantly becoming the closest thing the FAYZ has to a doctor. In Gone she appeared stressed and helpless, as she had very little medical knowledge, but was expected to deal with serious injuries. She kept working harder than any fourteen year old should have to and gained more and more medical knowledge. 'Plague' Dahra takes on a more prominent role in PLAGUE, where she leads the "fight" against the Supernatural Death Cough by charting the progress of the disease, taking care of the victims, and ordering Quinn and his people to quarantine themselves. She also strikes up a friendship with Virtue. 'Fear' In FEAR, she takes care of Cigar until Lana can heal his eyes. She and Lana often collaborate, and are also friends. Dahra is probably fourteen at the start of the series, where it is said she is in the ninth grade along with her boyfriend Elwood, and therefore has probably survived the poof. Her loyalty appears to belong to her patients first. 'Light' In the last novel of the Gone series, Light, Dahra Baidoo has mainly one purpose. In her first appearence of the book she is appointed as a "Messenger" for Connie Temple (Sam's mother). Connie asks for Dahra to find Sam and to tell him to meet up with her. Dahra explains that Sam is away and the two eventually agree that Astrid would be the best choice to recieve this message so Connie could at least communicate with someone close to Sam. On her way to the Lake to find Astrid, Dahra falls off her bike and twists her ankle. Eventually a coyote finds her and she's almost attacked and killed by the animal. But within moments of being killed Orc scares the coyote away. The two converse and Orc is determined to get Dahra to Lana so she can be fixed up. Dahra accepts the offer but wants to go to the Lake first to find Astrid and deliver her message. Orc and Dahra get to the Lake and Dahra delivers the message to Astrid. Eventually Dahra goes below deck of one of the ships and falls asleep. But while in her slumber is woken up by loud noises and explosions (Gaia's attack). Dahra goes on top of the deck to see what was going on, but before she could do anything, one of Gaia's killing beams of light hits the boat Dahra is on causing it to explode and Dahra dies in the process. Category:Humans Category:Female people Category:No Powers Category:Perdido Beach side Category:People allied with Perdido Beach Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Surviors Category:Characters Category:Two Bar Category:Deceased Category:Awesome People Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Dead Characters Category:People Category:Dead